conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Australia (FW)
officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a country in the Southern Hemisphere comprising the mainland of parts of Australia continet , the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands in the Indian and Pacific Oceans. Neighbouring countries include Indonesia, East Timor and Papua New Guinea to the north, the Solomon Islands, Vanuatu and New Caledonia to the northeast and New Zealand to the south. Its currently a realm in the United Kingdom of Britannia . History Durning the 1990's religious groups in Southern Australia gained Indpendence from the Commonwealth, which was allowed by Labour for reasons of seeing future return back into Australia. Durning World War III, Australia and New Zealand both assisted the Commonwealth of Nations to defeat the Yarphese Republic, but with the Treaty of Beira caused Australia to lose a large portion of one of its Northern Province. This lead to its more tighting ties with New Zealand. Australia joined the Organization of Independent States with a strong controll from the Liberal Party to keep good ties with the Yarphese Republic, Labour lost the vote not to join the OIS. New Zealand and Australia both signed the Treaty of Auckland to form the Southern Cross Alliance to create one united government from Australia and New Zealand on May 1st, 2011. Economy Australia has a market economy with high GDP per capita and low rate of poverty. The Australian dollar is the currency for the nation, including Christmas Island, Cocos (Keeling) Islands, and Norfolk Island, as well as the independent Pacific Island states of Kiribati, Nauru, and Tuvalu. After the 2006 merger of the Australian Stock Exchange and the Sydney Futures Exchange, the Australian Securities Exchange is now the ninth largest in the world In January 2007, there were 10,033,480 people employed, with an unemployment rate of 5.1%.unemployment (15–24) rose from 8.7% to 9.7% over 2008–2009.[Over the past decade, inflation has typically been 2–3% and the base interest rate 5–6%. The service sector of the economy, including tourism, education, and financial services, accounts for about 70% of GDP.Although agriculture and natural resources account for only 3% and 5% of GDP respectively, they contribute substantially to export performance. Australia's largest export markets are Japan, China, the US, South Korea, and New Zealand.Australia is the world's fourth largest exporter of wine, in an industry contributing $5.5 billion per annum to the nation's economy Military and Foreign Relations ''See: ''[[Australian Ministry of Foreign Affairs] Military of Australia, while not the best militarily, it still is able to fend for itself in times of need. The army spends a yearly 27 billion to maintain its forces. The Southern Cross Alliance Forces in total numbering 86,561 personnel. Relations with Australia is dominated on the areas being controlled by the areas of Northern Australia and the Yarps, as well with the religious movments in Southern Australia. Politics ﻿Australian Politics are dominated by two parties with several smaller parties. Labour currently holds majority in both the lower house and upper house as well with the executive seat. The Liberal Party holds some majority seats in state governments as well with some local government. Alexander Sarrows, head of Labour and current Prime Minister of Australia holds a policy of cente-left politics, with free healthcare, public education and social security being the base for the government. Robot Act Labour declared that robots taking the palce of human jobs is against the idea of a working society and meaning to work and live, in the Robot Act, Robots that take jobs with no Human involvement are against the law. Military Droids, like that in the Union of Everett are a example of illegal robots, UAV's and Robots that are operated to deal with bombs are an acceptation. Factories that produce cars are allowed due to the involvement of humans, computers are also an acceptation. Australia has a strict laws against the imports of droids and robots, which puts a hard strain on the trade between Australia and Union of Everett. Category:FW Storage